


Wouldn't You Love to Love Her?

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: They were two misfits who had found each other in the unlikely of places and bonded as they had no one else.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 14





	Wouldn't You Love to Love Her?

There was warmth in the room as burning candles flickered and curled along the dark burgundy room. White lace curtains draped beside the opened window as red roses filled old beer bottles wilting poetically. They were a reminder of how fragile beauty could be and they were a gift from the garden outside the back. 

A blonde-haired woman stared into her mirror as she hummed to her favorite tune and bobbed her head side to side. Nothing got her more ready to go out then her precious Stevie Nicks record. She listened to it religiously and almost daily as it made her feel more alive as if she wasn’t already dead. That record was one of the best things she could say she owned and she cared for it like a baby. 

Billie noticed her favorite pair of brown eyes watching her from her bed and so she made sure to put on a show. Using her special fluffy brushes that had darkened over time as she chose her favorite eyeshadow pallet. This had become their ritual and ever since they moved in together. Stevie watched her put on her makeup whenever she could, always finding her at the right time. She was the only one who got to see her so vulnerable without her painted mask. They became so close overtime that it didn’t bother her at all. It felt freeing letting someone finally get so close to her after so many years of her life. Stevie was the only one who truly understood her humor and her dry personality. And so far she hadn’t scared her away

Stevie never needed to wear much makeup as she preferred to go natural but she couldn’t help but watch everything about Billie. With her sprinkled freckles and her button nose, she was enraptured by her beauty. It made her tremble and falter as the simplest incantations she learned from years ago were sometimes mistaken. 

Even her garden had begun to bloom the most sky blue flowers which became a hard thing to explain to Billie. As even her garden knew how far gone she was for her. 

Billie’s thin fingers flit over the dark tubes of lipstick as she tried to decide which one she would use trailing back to a biting red. Plucking it from the many purple and burgundy hues she had and placed it on her lips with practiced ease. She knew exactly the reaction her friend would have which is why she chose the color. Wanting to make Stevie flushed just so she could see her favorite rosy cheeks. Smiling at her reflection and messily tossing her hair with her fingers she deemed herself perfect. 

“Do you want a picture?”Billie asked as she looked over her shoulder and at her long-time friend Stevie. Laying perched on the railing of their bed with practiced ease like a bird and longingly stared at her. 

“What?”Her pink lips gaped like a fish as she felt flustered under those damning blue eyes. She fiddled with her cardigan to distract herself and dared to turn away not ready to be questioned over it. 

“Don’t worry I don’t bite” Billie joked as she sauntered over to her and leaned against her warm shoulder lacing their fingers together. Something that felt perfect as Stevie’s short fluffy hair tickled her bare shoulder. 

They were two misfits who had found each other in the unlikely of places and bonded as they had no one else. 

“I know that” Stevie revealed as she was more than aware of her friend’s need for blood but it had never frightened her. 

“Do you?”Billie asked, searching brown eyes intently looking for any sign she was lying to her. 

“I know you would never hurt me” Stevie explained, glancing down at those bold red lips of hers and Billie took note of her glance. 

Stevie leaned in for a moment waiting to see any hesitation and when she found none she pressed her lips against hers. A pale hand tugged on her hair needing her closer as she breathed her in licking and tasting her sweet mouth. Billie was consuming her from the outside and within and she needed more of her. 

She rolled Billie underneath her and began trailing her lips against her neck and biting softly as Billie stretched languidly underneath her. She loved the feeling of being held down knowing she could easily overpower her but not wanting too. She trusted her and would easily be powerless just for her. 

“Touch me” Billie begged as she lay beneath her trying to find anything to hold onto fingers grasping her sheets. She couldn’t wait to have those soft hands on her body as they held so much power underneath. 

She wrapped her legs around her waist and reached beneath her soft cardigan touching the smooth skin underneath. Smiling as she could hear her heart beating faster and knew hers would have been racing just as fast. Stevie began to grind against her with her clothed knee making her moan boldly as she had been craving her. Cold fingers reached beneath her velvet skirt and over her pale thighs. Touching her boldly where she needed her the most and gasping at the warmth that enveloped her fingers.

“Your so wet” Stevie exclaimed when her fingers met her heat

“Why wouldn’t I be?”Billie wondered looking up at her head tilted confused at her reaction

“I wasn’t sure” Stevie never felt sexy or beautiful in her sweaters and her round glasses 

Billie grasped her hand and pressed it against her core and stared at her with her piercing blue eyes. 

“This..is because of you” Billie admitted and she pulled away to look up at her daring her to go further

Stevie took that leap going straight inside her fingers curling causing Billie to throw her head back. Lips bitten in ecstasy as she tried to hold back her loud cries but knew it was no use and she was putty in her hands. She was graced with two gentle fingers pressing within her and she didn’t shy away from them. Billie wrapped her fingers around Stevie’s wrist showing her what she needed and using her. Getting off easily against Stevie’s warm fingers and melting inside. Driving them further inside her and bucking her hips against them. Something triggered inside of her and she came against her soft fingers. 

Stevie withdrew slowly and watched her as she came down from her high. It was beautiful how she looked coming undone beneath her fingers as her cheeks were rosy and lips were bitten raw. 

Blue eyes delved into brown as she stared up at her in amazement as she was in disbelief and she gave a small laugh. Surprised how her night shifted for the better and more interesting than she could have ever imagined. 

“I didn’t know you had that in you” Billie teased as Stevie fixed her tilted glasses upon her nose and stayed pressed against her watching her think. 

“I have been wanting to do that since I met you” She admitted absentmindedly running her fingers on her thighs as she looked down at her. 

“Me too” Billie replied as she held onto her waist and looked up at her disheveled friend knowing she didn’t look any better. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and sighed as she fixed her top. 

Stevie liked the way her lipstick looked smudge because of her and she wanted to do it more often. Part of her didn’t want to move away from her so she lay beside her as Billie cuddled against her neck. Leaving kisses against her neck as she breathed matching the sound of her beating heart. She pressed a kiss against her jugular before pulling away to look at her wanting nothing but to make their relationship permanent. 

“How about we ditch the party hmmm,” Billie asked, trailing her fingers against her blue cardigan and delving underneath. Feeling her breasts and pinching softly at her nipple before pulling away to go further down her shirt. The lace was soft and she knew there would be nothing as beautiful then Stevie. Not to her. Never to her. 

“Sure” Stevie replied breathlessly as Billie pushed up her shirt leaving small kisses against her belly before going lower. Licking against her cute bellybutton and biting at the soft skin beneath. Looking up at her with an idea in mind as she wanted to give her the same pleasure she had given her. 

“I think I need a little taste” Billie teased playing with the button of her jeans and opening them and tugging them down her hips. Pushing down the flower printed underwear and tugging them off.

Stevie watched her and the flames in the room began to flicker as she felt herself tremble underneath her fingers. 

Welcoming her with open thighs breathless as soft kisses were pressed on the inside of her thigh. Kissing and biting but never strong enough to make her bleed until she reached her favorite place with a small kiss. Greeting her gently before opening her with her fingers and licking her with no shame. It was sweet torture for Stevie and she gave a cry as she felt she could not take any more pleasure. Billie dared to use her fingers to further bring her to pleasure teasing before pulling away. Sucking at her sweet center over and over again feeling her thighs quiver beneath her fingers. Stevie was riding her tongue as she went deeper inside her and she was cradled between her soft thighs. 

Stevie came against her tongue and she gently pulled away lazily kissing her soft thighs and pulling away. 

When she looked at her she could see pink all over her and she never saw anything more beautiful and fascinating as she. 

Billie decided to situate herself on top of Stevie who eagerly agreed eager to cradle her in her arms.

“Could you really love a monster like me?”Billie asked eyelashes dark with mascara hiding fear in her eyes

“I have loved you for a long time now and I have never once seen someone who I would call a monster. Besides if you think you are one then so am I and we can rule the world together as superheroes or something.” Stevie teased as she pressed a small kiss to the tip of Billie's nose as her eyelashes fluttered dreamily. She looked at her and winked as she snapped her fingers, blowing out the candles. Causing Billie to giggle at how charming she was listening to her doze off. Billie counted the steady beats of her heart as she waited for morning to come. Eager to see the sunrise for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how the fuck to tag writing them as female so I just winged it in the tags. I originally wrote this for Halloween but Stevie Nicks is an all-around woman so this fanfic works now too. You can comment if you would like but I won't force yall. 
> 
> Yee-haw and stay safe out there!


End file.
